


Goodbye Jack

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: " Sometimes suffering is just suffering, it's doesn't make you stronger, it's doesn't build character, it's only hurt "Jack is gone forever and not everyone accepts this, especially when he said he would protect them at the risk of his life.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Goodbye Jack

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little story based on some pictures I found on social networks, we see Mac in uniform as well as Desi, these are pictures from season 5 which I hope will be coming soon. I wondered how it would have gone if it was Jack we had buried. Everybody expects to see George and I first but I don't think we'll ever see him again in the series.  
> Don't blame me for what I wrote, I don't want to make anyone cry, and if I do, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you'll like it  
> Enjoy  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome !!

This day could not be any worse than it already was for the whole team. The plane came to land on the tarmac of this small airport which belonged to Phoenix, it was located at the edge of Los Angeles and one could easily reach the city in 30 minutes maximum.  
They were going down the small staircase to get into the two cars that were parked side by side. Desi was the first to get inside followed by Matty and Russ and then Bozer.  
Mac was about to get in the second one but he stopped to turn around and take a look at Riley, both of them hadn't tried to erase the sadness they had felt that day. Mac & Riley had just said goodbye to Jack today, it was an ordeal that had added to all the hardships Mac had endured for some time and it was one too many for Riley.  
She had always looked up to him as her father, with Phoenix right behind her, and he had given her the opportunity to get a second chance by getting her out of jail with the help of Mac and the former Foundation Director. Now he was gone.  
Mac was grieving a lot too, he had become her best friend by force of circumstance and it was just as hard for him, but he was going to do the same thing he did with his father's death for a few weeks and compartmentalize it all and move on to try to cope with the pain.  
\- Riles?  
Both had seen the SUV take the road to Phoenix, they would meet there.  
\- I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go to the bathroom, do you mind? asked the young woman.  
\- Not at all !  
He had seen the young woman head towards the small shed that was just in front of them and loosened her tie from her uniform. The young officer hadn't even had time to change during flight time.  
She was heading towards the common and public washrooms, Riley had rushed inside and sat on a small bench inside. Her hands held her head and tears began to flow again.  
It was too hard to stay with Mac, she didn't want to see his eyes constantly on her, it was impossible.  
Mac had landed inside the car, he looked at her watch, she had been going to the bathroom for over 15 minutes and she should have been back by now.  
He had heard the sound from his cell phone indicating that he had just received a text message, it was probably Matty wondering if they were on their way and waiting for them. He had told the director that Riley hadn't been feeling too well and was now waiting for him.  
"You have to go get her, I know it's hard for everyone, but our next mission cannot wait for us forever.  
It was just like Matty, starting a new mission as Jack would have certainly wanted. No room for feelings, just room for work.  
He decided to see what Riley was doing, Mac had asked the driver to wait for him quietly and that they would leave as soon as the young woman was there, her footsteps had led her to the shed where the toilet was.  
\- Riles, it's me, I'm sorry but we have to go to work, Matty is waiting for us.  
Not having heard the young woman's voice talking to him, he decided to check to see if she was still there, something in his instincts told him otherwise. One by one, he checked the 4 toilets which were all empty without exception.  
His blood only made one turn, he took the direction of the shed but no trace of the young woman around, there was a bus that had left but there seemed to be nobody in it. Mac was looking through his call list and pressed the young woman's phone number to call him. He came face to face with her voicemail, the young man tried a second time but this time he got his voicemail and decided to leave a message asking her to call back as soon as she got the message.  
His third phone call was to the director, after the second ring, she picked up the phone.  
\- Blondie, I would like to know what you are doing, we are waiting for you !  
\- Everybody ?  
\- Yes everyone ! answered the latter.  
\- I'm coming, I'm sorry.  
He hung up his phone and returned to the car, which started almost automatically. His heart was pounding, he was hoping, no he was praying that the young woman reached Phoenix and nothing happened to her.  
The young man cared for the young woman even more than anyone else in Phoenix and if anything happened to her, he would blame himself for the rest of his life.  
A good half hour later, the SUV was parked in the parking lot and he took one of those phenomenal sprints to one of the corridors leading to the war room, the elevator was taking too long to get up. He arrived in front of the door of the war room, the windows had not become opaque, it was a sign that they were still waiting for him.  
The first thing he noticed when he went inside was that Riley wasn't there.  
\- Riley, isn't she with you?  
\- No blondie, she wasn't in the car with you?  
\- When she got out of the plane, she went to the toilet because she wasn't feeling too well and I waited at least a good half hour but she didn't come back so I went to look for her but she wasn't there.  
Matty could see any concern on the young man's face.  
\- Don't worry Mac, we're going to find her," said Bozer.  
Mac picked up his cell phone and tried a third time, but it still went to voicemail.  
\- Boze, do you have any way to know where she is, maybe we can geolocate her?  
\- If her phone is off, it might be a little harder to find her.  
\- Maybe she doesn't want to be found right now?  
Mac turned his head; it was Desi who had just spoken.  
\- What I mean is, she's like everyone else, she's lost Jack and certainly doesn't want to be harassed with phone calls and messages.  
\- It's just that I'm worried about her, it's not the first time she's run away like that.  
\- I know blondie but Desi is certainly right, I'm going to postpone the next mission for 72 hours, that gives us time to rest, I should have done it long before but I thought that with this next mission, it would have prevented us from thinking too much.  
\- That's okay.  
Mac looked at the screen in front of him and the last known coordinates of Riley, they indicated the aerodrome at the exit of the city of Los Angeles where the plane had landed one hour before.  
Matty didn't seem to be worried when Riley disappeared, she must have gone back to Mac's house and turned everything off so as not to be bothered.  
\- You can go home, we'll meet here Monday morning at 8 am in the war room and beware of those who would be absent, is that clear?  
The team nodded and was about to go home respectively. Desi was talking with Russ when Mac called out to the young woman.  
\- Do you want me to take you home Desi?" the blonde asked the young woman.  
\- That'll be for another time, Russ kindly asked me if he could do it before you propose.  
\- As you wish.  
Bozer was catching up with his best friend, the latter was looking at his cell phone.  
\- So what are you planning to do this weekend? asked the blondie.  
\- I don't know yet, maybe go see my parents, you never know what to expect in our business.  
\- For sure, you'll tell them I said hello.  
\- I would not miss it.  
The two of them had parted at the foot of Bozer's car, the latter was the first to leave, Mac took his tie and put it on the passenger seat. He put the keys in the ignition and had just remembered something Riley had once said to him.  
"Your home, along with Jack's apartment, are the only two places where I really feel at home and safe.  
This idea had germinated since he got off the plane, he decided to go to his place but it would not be there, Riley had to find refuge at Jack's place, it was a certainty.  
**

It was now dark in Los Angeles, people were getting off work and it was only Thursday night, the traffic still seemed to be flowing.  
Mac's 4X4 had just entered an alley, it was darker than most other streets and there were no cars around, so he took the first spot and pulled over. Mac got out of his car to get to the door leading to the apartments. He went up the stairs as fast as he could.  
Mac took care to put the keys in the lock and noticed that the door was half open, it was hooked, a smirk on his face, it could only have been Riley who had done that. He still decided to enter the apartment cautiously and turned on the bedside lamp, which was not far from the TV cabinet.  
Riley was right where he said he was, and the young Phoenix agent texted his boss that he had found him.  
Gently, he approached her and whispered the nickname he had given her.  
\- Riles?  
She raised her head, her face marked by the tears that had been flowing ever since his return. Mac knew her better than anyone else on this earth except perhaps Bozer and after the latest events it was obvious that he was going to find her here. Slowly, he decided to let himself slide against the wall.  
\- How, did you find me?  
\- There's something you said to me one day that came back to me.  
\- Am I listening to you?  
\- You told me that your home, along with Jack's apartment, are the only two places where you really feel at home and safe. After coming home and guessing that you weren't there, I figured you could only be there.  
\- I miss him so much now, I would never see him again.  
\- I know, he will always be with us in our hearts and he will protect us from where he is.  
\- Do you think there is life after death?  
Mac knew a lot of things, but if there was one thing he wasn't sure about, it was what happened after death and he wanted to reassure her.  
\- Certainly  
She placed her head on the shoulder of the young Phoenix agent.  
What was certain was that it was Jack who had brought them together and who would now look after them.

END


End file.
